Fantastic Four: Heroes of Tomorrow
Fantastic Four: Heroes of Tomorrow is the 4th film in the FMCU, It stars Brandon Routh as Mr.Fantastic, Karen Gillain as Invisible Woman, Liam Hemsworth as Human Torch, Jason Staham as The Thing and John Malckovich as Red Ghost. JJ Abrams will direct Cast *Brandon Routh as Reed Richards/Mr.Fantastic *Karen Gillan as Susan Storm/Inviaible Woman *Liam Hemsworth as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jason Staham as Ben Grimm/The Thing *John Malkovich as Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost *Alexander Skarsgard as Victor Von Doom/Dr Doom *Justin Long as Wyatt Wingfoot *Stan Lee as Kristoff Vernard Plot Bombarded by Cosmic Rays Dr. Victor von Doom, the head of Von Doom Aircraft, is seen looking through his telescope at a cosmic anomaly. He did not know what this was, so he asked five of his best crew members to investigate it. The crew members were Reed and Susan Richards, Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm, and Ivan Kragoff. As they got closer, strange things started happening. Reed's body suddenly stretched out of control, Sue seemed to dissapear entirely, Ben's skin turned into a golden stone, Johnny's body lit on fire, and Ivan teleported around randomly. Then, their ship crashed. However, none of them were harmed. They crashlanded in the forest, and Wyatt Wingfoot, Dr. Doom's best pilot, was sent to find them. The Fantastic Five When they got back to Von Doom Aircraft, Victor found all their powers to be quite interesting. He decided to use them for their own nefarious purposes, and stated that they could beccome Von Doom Aircraft's own superhero team, the Fantastic Five. They agreed, stating that the world needs more superheroes. But when Doom gave them their first mission, to assassinate the Latverian politician Kristoff Vernard because he was "corrupt", all of them declined except Ivan. The team was fired from Von Doom Aircraft, and they relocated to Reed's apartment in the Baxter Building, where Reed used a prototype aircraft to get to Latveria, and designed new costumes for them. They tried to stop the assassination of Vernard, but were too late. The team, now calling themselves the "Fantastic Four", went back to the Baxter Building. Victor von Doom: Ruler of Latveria The next day, Latveria's other politician, Lucia von Bardas, was also murdered by Ivan, now the "Red Ghost", and Dr. Doom had seized control of Latveria. The FF decided to confront him, and find someone else to rule Latveria. They confront Doom in his castle, and are immediately greeted by Red Ghost. The battle with Red Ghost lasted quite a while, with the Ghost's teleportation powers, but he was eventually knocked unconsious by Thing. Then, Dr. Doom himself came into the room, in a power suit. Dr. Doom was defeated after Johnny burned up his suit, and sentenced to death the next day by Latverian people, along with Red Ghost. In a post-credits scene, a green-skinned alien (identified as Kl'rt) talks to a bug-like alien about how their attempt to invade the "Positive Zone" failed, and how the "creatures" are benefitting from it. The bug-like alien then says to begin their "second attempt". Category:FMCU Category:Fantastic Four Franchise Category:Movies Category:Fantastic Four Films